During a round of golf, players awaiting their turn on a green and players wishing to remove their ball from the surface of the green, such as for cleaning and/or alignment, place a ball marker adjacent their ball so that the ball may be returned to that position. Oftentimes players utilize common small objects, such as coins, as ball markers.
Some ball markers incorporate features that aid a golfer in the alignment of their ball and putting stroke. Generally those markers include a disk coupled to an end of an elongate projection and one or more sight lines, or arrows, oriented in a single direction. During use, the projection is inserted into the putting surface and the disk is rotated to indicate the direction of a desired ball path. Because those markers only indicate a single direction of alignment, players often perform multiple iterations of orienting the alignment device and stepping back to view the orientation. Alternatively, players perform multiple steps of placing the ball and confirming the alignment, such as with an alignment marking included on the ball. In either case, the iterative process slows the speed of play.
It is desired to provide a ball marker that provides a more efficient alignment mechanism.